Karzahni (Plant)
The Karzahni was a prototype of the Morbuzakh created by Makuta Teridax to wreak destruction on Metru Nui, but was abandoned by its' creator because it was too willful.__TOC__ Biography Karzahni was created by Makuta Teridax a short time before his attempted takeover of Metru Nui. Teridax named him after the despotic Maker Karzahni, as he wanted his creation be known by the name of one of the most feared and hated beings in Matoran mythology. Teridax planned to have Karzahni cut off the Matoran from the coasts of Metru Nui, so that they could not escape to other lands when he took over. However, Karzahni soon grew too intelligent for Teridax's purposes; it was not content to be part of Teridax's plan, and had greater aspirations and desires to rule. The plant also had too few weaknesses for Teridax to exploit, so he abandoned Karzahni, and later created the Morbuzakh, which was more obedient, less powerful, and somewhat less intelligent and ambitious. As with his other experiments, Teridax created Karzahni with a limited life span. As a result, Karzahni despised Teridax, and looked for any opportunity to kill him. .]] At some point, a member of the Order of Mata Nui came too close to Karzahni's tunnels. The plant trapped him, tortured him, and, when the member had told Karzahni everything he knew, killed him. When, a while later, the six Toa Metru entered the labyrinth underneath Mata Nui, the Karzahni plant watched their fight with the Rahi Nui and Nokama being wounded by it. It later captured them as they were going down a tunnel, also capturing the serpent that was following them. It proposed a deal: they would get some Energized Protodermis from one of Teridax's many lairs, and it would give Nokama a cure for the Rahi Nui's poison. It claimed that, with the substance, it would become powerful, and be able to defeat Teridax. It gave Nokama a temporary cure for the poison, and allowed the Toa to go free. When they returned, Nuju revealed that the Karzahni did not want the Protodermis to become powerful, it wanted it so that it could beat the expiration date that Teridax had bred into it. The Karzahni admitted this and took the Energized Protodermis in exchange for a permanent cure for Nokama. It used the substance, but as it was not destined to change, it was instead destroyed. As it died, it told the Toa Metru that they must kill Teridax. Later, when the Toa built the ''Lhikan II'', they made it float using logs sliced from Karzahni's main root. A single shoot emerged from the logs, and the Liquid Protodermis of the Silver Sea revived the shoot. When the Lhikan II crashed on the coast of Metru Nui the shoot took root and grew into a new Karzahni plant, complete with the personality and memories of the old one. It briefly, and grudgingly, aided Teridax by appearing as the Morbuzakh in an illusion he had created and trapped Vakama in, to make the illusion seem more real to the Toa of Fire. It then caught Vakama and saved him from his fall when his launcher was destroyed by [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]], and told Vakama of Mata Nui's conspiracy against Teridax to make him choose Vakama and the rest of his team as Toa. It was then truly killed when Teridax encased its' main root in a shell of Shadow. Abilities & Traits Karzahni was very similar to the Morbuzakh, except that instead of vines it consisted mainly of a form of moss. Karzahni was physically much stronger than the Morbuzakh; it did not feed off of Fire and so had no weakness against cold or Ice, still being able to move and function even when frozen. Karzahni also had the ability to cure the Rahi Nui's poison. Appearances *BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Flora Category:Matoran Universe Category:Brotherhood of Makuta